The Life and Lies of Emery Snape
by RamblingRiver
Summary: She sits on the plush bar stools and is eating her meal when a thought pops into her head. I wonder if I should visit my brother today. What starts out as a harmless visit progresses into a romance to remember.
1. Chapter 1

The Life and Lies of Emery Snape

CHAPTER ONE

The sunlight shines through the light curtaining and illuminates the large bed in the middle of the room. A groan emanates from the deep dark warmth under the covers, an ebony head of hair pops up from the abyss and a pale face follows. Two pale hands with long feminine fingers pulls the heavy blue dooner back, and out pops a long lean body. What can be now identified as a woman, sits up, yawns, stretches and pushes her hair away from her face while blinking rapidly to get the last caress of sleep away from her consciousness. She slips her feet into fluffy cream slippers, stands up and stretches once more.

Walking across the expansive room she takes stock of her surroundings which includes a large silver mirror that hangs on the wall, over a modestly sized, dark wood cupboard and across the room sits a cream coloured desk that houses a blue laptop. She walks to a red door and stops; she pulls from a hook next to the door a blue silk dressing gown. She ties the robe closed, steps forward and places a hand on the crystal door knob, turns it and opens the door to a hallway.

She steps out into the hallway and walks down to the end, turns left and walks down another. She reaches the end and pulls open another door. She walks through and takes a few steps to a grand staircase. She walks down the staircase, her hand loosely gripping the railing and sliding down as she goes. She stops as she reaches the bottom, turns left and walks through an archway to the kitchen.

The kitchen is sunny, painted a warm creamy yellow. She walks past an island counter, to the fridge. She places her hand on the fridges handle and pulls. From the fridge she takes a carton of milk and a small bottle of orange juice. She closes the fridge and places the items on the island counter. She walks to the pantry in the corner of the room and pulls open the door, reaches in and grabs a box of nutrigrain.

She sits on the plush bar stools and is eating her meal when a thought pops into her head. _I wonder if I should visit my brother today._


	2. Chapter 2

The Life and Lies of Emery Snape

CHAPTER TWO

The fire crackled merrily in the darkness of the room. A man contemplating while sipping on his brandy, this man's name is Severus Snape. Contrary to popular belief Severus did not brood 24/7 he had hobbies and one in particular was looking after his sister. He had done much for her, putting his life on hold so she could go to University and becoming a Death Eater so she would not have a less then savoury service to the Dark Lord.

Now he was contemplating what to do with his life now that he was free of both obligations, Emery's life was taking off and the war was over thanks to Harry Potter the Chosen One.

As he brought the glass up to his lips for another sip of the delectable liquid his phone rang. He stopped, turned his head, and sat the drink down. He placed his hands on his knees and pushed to get up, he grunted at the effort, and his knees cracked as he stood. Multiple cruciatus curses did not do well on the body or soul. He stretched with his arms above his head and walked over to the phone.

'Snape residence', he said apprehensively. You see no one had rung him in weeks other than that one death threat. 'Hey, big bro', came Emery's voice down the line. 'Oh, Hello Emery' He sighed 'What do you want?'. 'How did you come to the conclusion that I wanted something', she sounded exasperated, maybe he had been a bit harsh. 'Sorry Emery, you just caught me at the wrong time', he apologised. 'That's okay'; She said 'I was ju---st ringing to ask if I could stay over for a week, because we haven't had brother and sister time for a-a-a-ges'.

Severus sighed he knew she would ask something of him. 'Sure' he sighed. 'Yay!' She screamed. Severus moved the phone an arm's length away; when he was sure it was over, he pressed the phone once more to his ear. ' So I'll come over on Monday as today's Friday that gives you enough time for me to pack and you to get ready' she exclaimed. 'Okay', he sighed, 'Okay, bye seeya then', Emery exclaimed excitedly, and hung up. Severus fell gracefully into his chair, all he could think was this is going to be a **long** week.


End file.
